Celestial Feelings
thumb|right|300px|Examples of Warp Speed (Star Trek)This story is the first in a series of FanFiction.net stories by the author Klingon64. The following stories are If Summer Only Lasted One Day, An Interplexing Future, and The Terran Empire. The author, Klingon64, included many Star Trek references, symbols, and themes in these stories because of his large love of Star Trek itself. It is a long, single-chapter story, as with its first sequel, If Summer Only Lasted One Day. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6971433/1/Celestial_Feelings Story Description In this story, Isabella wakes up in frustration that it is the second-to-last day of that 104-day summer vacation and that she has been unable to get through to Phineas about her true feelings for him. She enters their yard in an unusally-sad manner, asking the usual "what'cha doin'?" question, but addressed to both of them this time. Phineas seems not to notice her sadness and says that him and Ferb haven't been able to think of any ideas on how to spend the day, being that they've practically done it all. She in an out-of-the-blue manner suggests making a starship, which they haven't exactly done yet (Ferb's repair of Meap's small ship didn't count). Phineas takes this idea to heart and immediately starts the project. After the ship is built and under a sheet, Phineas gives a grand opening with a professional orchestra conducted by Ferb, which plays the opening Star Trek fanfare with the French Horn and Trumpet sections. Phineas gives an altered Star Trek "to boldly go" speech to the group of friends who had shown up--Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, Vanessa (who in frustration at her father happened to be walking down the street), and Candace and Jeremy (who come along sometime later). After the final note, Phineas pulls off the sheet concealing the moderately-large starship--the USS Phineas. Phineas then splits people up into pairs for later: Candace and Jeremy, Baljeet and Ginger (changed from Buford, to Buford's disappointment), Ferb and Vanessa, and--to Isabella's shock--Isabella and himself. They all change into color-coded unioforms (yellow being command/conn, red being security/engineering, and blue being sciences/medical) and head up to the bridge to begin the adventure. The characters are all given ranks in the story as follows: *Captain Flynn (Phineas) *Commander Fletcher (Ferb; First Officer and Science Officer) *Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro (Isabella; Communications Officer) *Lieutenant Commander Patel (Baljeet; Chief Engineer) *Lieutenant Doofenshmirtz (Vanessa; Helmswoman) *Doctor Flynn (Candace; Chief Medical Officer) *Doctor Johnson (Jeremy; Assistant Medical Officer) *Ensign Van Stomm (Buford; Weapons Console) *The Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew) They launch the ship from the backyard while Phinedroids and Ferbbots (of which there apparently had been more made) would construct a space drydock for the Phineas to return to. They start off at sub-warp speed produced by the impulse unit until they leave the Terran Solar System (the Sol System); at leaving the solar system, they accelerate to maximum warp (which is somewhere above Warp 8). Phineas leaves the bridge with orders to Ferb ("Number One"--a nickname that Star Trek's Captain Jean-Luc Picard gives his First Officer Commander William Riker) to take the conn, apparently very upset or troubled. Isabella follows him to the turboshaft, where Phineas says he needs some time to himself, which confuses and upsets Isabella, who still remembers him choosing her by name to be with for later. A half hour later, Phineas returns to the bridge to learn that they had almost reached a solar system with four earth-like planets (in gravity and oxygen atmosphere). He announces to the crew that instead of exploring, they will instead be taking it easy on more of a mini-vacation. They drop out of warp in the solar system and stop the ship near the planets. They all get into their designated shuttlecrafts to go to the planet of their choice while Buford and the Fireside Girls take care of the ship. Phineas takes Isabella in his personal Captain's Yacht for this. He had chosen a diverse planet with a very earth-like setting of varying climates and natural settings. He chooses a beach, to Isabella's delight. They land, change into swimsuits that Phineas had packed, and both go out to catch a good surf in the ocean with surfboards that Phineas had also packed into the Captain's Yacht. They spend hours surfing, as noteb by the setting sun after they finish. They change back into t-shirts but remain barefoot while they sit down to enjoy the sunset on towels in the sand. Isabella suddenly cringes at a throbbing pain in her feet (implying that the day had been long and tiring, although fun-filled). Phineas goes down and massages them in kindness and sympathy while this leaves her confused all the more as to Phineas' intentions in the day's actions. She asks him, his only reply being that he was being his usual friendly self towards his best friend. Although she doesn't quite get the full picture, she just takes this time for what it was: time alone with Phineas for once. Phineas then unexpectedly begins stroking her hair as she leans on his shoulder, which she enjoys once again for what it was in the fear that it may never happen again. An alert sounds from the Captain's Yacht signaling the need to return to the ship. They do this reluctantly and sadly. They arrive back at the ship, where things return to their professional nature until the ship is in warp and on a trajectory back to earth. En route, they all discuss their adventures on the planets of their choices. After a few hours' time, they slowly drop out of warp for standard earth warp entry. They are about to enter the space drydock when they see a dark and threatening ship ahead. They receive a hailing frequency from it and find out that it was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's ship. Buford fires on it, and Doofenshmirtz gives Norm (apparently aboard the ship) the order to fire. Before an all-out battle can begin, Phineas gives Vanessa a command, making Doofenshmirtz realize that his own daughter is aboard the Phineas. He apologizes and offers to take her home with him (he noted his own bad timing in embarrassment). She leaves and Candace is called up from the medical bay to take the helm and maneuver the ship in drydock. They all clear the Phineas and Meap comes over to take the ship and replicate it for a new battle and exploration fleet. The shuttlecraft all go back up into space by autopilot and the gang arrive back in time for Phineas and Ferb's parents to get home as well from some day-long golfing tournament. Phineas suddenly asks if they can all have a sleepover because of the next day being the last day of summer. The parents agree, and in a half hour, all but some of the Fireside Girls and Jeremy stay. The night goes on normally with an action movie and pizza while Candace goes off to sleep early along with the parents. When it starts getting late, Phineas asks Ferb if Isabella can take his bed while Phineas joins her up in the room, which Ferb agreed to while he slept with the others in the den. Isabella is once again confused about the nature of Phineas' behavior of the day and is once again forced to take it for what it was: being alone with Phineas. As neither of the two can sleep, Isabella notices that Phineas gets up from his bed and goes over to the partially-open widow and just sits there quietly and pensively. She joins him to hear him say that he thinks that one of the Fireside Girls had had feelings for him and that he had felt the same about her. Isabella, fearing this to be another girl, asks who it was. To her utter shock, Phineas says one word: "You." In a classic-sort of romance situation, they both look into each other's eyes with the light night breeze blowing past them and the moonlight shining in Isabella's eyes. After a short, deep stare, they kiss, which they then do again. Isabella felt an immense sense of relief that the boy she loved had at last confessed his true feelings, although she wondered why he had never said anything prior. Phineas reveals that he feared that any such revelation would possibly jeopardize their friendship; he had never felt this way about any girl previously, so the whole concept of romance was still somewhat strange to him. Isabella said how she had felt similarly in fear, but then dismissed everything, saying that all that mattered now was that they both knew that they loved each other. At this, Phineas begins to massage Isabella's feet to remind her of the time they spent on the extraterrestrial beach earlier in the day; the difference this time was that Phineas also--for the sake of making her laugh--played with them (a little bit of playful intimacy). They then kiss again before returning to their beds with one common question in mind: "How would they spend their last day of summer vacation later that day?" Allusions *The Star Trek theme being played by the orchestra that Ferb conducts *A warp-powered starship (Star Trek) *Color-coded uniforms and naval ranks (Star Trek) *Phineas calling Ferb "Number One" (Star Trek: The Next Generation) *Shuttlecraft (Star Trek) and a special Captain's Yacht (Star Trek: Insurrection) *The calling of our solar system as the "Terran" earth-related or Sol System [our sun's name is Sol] (Star Trek) *The manner in which Phineas confesses his feelings to Isabella (Phineas-Isabella Club's DeviantArt story) USS Phineas FanFiction Picture.jpg|USS Phineas PF-01 Phineas (Captain).jpg|Captain Phineas Flynn Ferb (Commander and Science).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (First Officer/Science Officer) Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Communications Officer) Vanessa (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Helmswoman) Buford (Ensign).jpg|Ensign Buford Van Stomm (Weapons Console) Baljeet (Chief Engineer).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Patel (Chief Engineer) Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew).jpg|Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew; all ranked Ensign) Candace (Medical).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Candace Flynn (Chief Medical Officer) Jeremy (Medical).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Johnson (Assistant Medical Officer) Category:Fanon Works Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Series